


I'm In The Details With The Devil.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bed Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Clothing Control, Collars, Coming In Pants, Coming On Partner's Body, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant On Bottom, Dominant!Enjolras, E-mails, Enjolras's Sex Toy Collection, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Masochist!Grantaire, More Kink Negotiation By Volume Than Kinky Sex, No IRB Approval, Oral Fixation, Partially Clothed Sex, Play collars, Riding (Sex Position), Sadist!Enjolras, Sadomasochism, Scene Debriefing, Scene Discussion, Scene Planning, Song Lyric Title, Submission, Submissive On Top, Submissive!Grantaire, Tied To A Bed, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I will: Be using you for your cock. Tie you to the bed face up with enough slack that you can move your arms and your legs. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In The Details With The Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy.

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Plan for tomorrow

It's been brought to my attention that written plans can help avoid misunderstandings. I can print this out, too, if you'd like.

All of this is open for negotiation.

I will:  
-Be using you for your cock.  
-Tie you to the bed face up with enough slack that you can move your arms and your legs.

You will:  
-Be using a cock ring.  
-Be using that vibrator. It's up to you who has the remote.

I've discovered through careful perusal of available resources that they actually make cock rings that have plugs attached, and some of them even vibrate, but we've already got that area covered. But let me know if that would be something you would want to explore for the future. Honestly, Grantaire, I looked at a few options online and they looked tricky to get on and off, but I suspect they would get easier with practice. Still, I want to avoid any situations where we might have to do anything tricky that involves your genitalia.

I would like to be the one to get you ready for all of this, but I understand that you may have strong opinions about that. Please wear button-fly jeans and don't bother with underwear.

-Enjolras.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

I see you've been wasting time again on bdsm forums.

E-mail's fine, don't kill trees.

Of course you get the remote, don't be stupid.

I want to get myself ready, but you know that. But your wish is my command, etc, if you want to DIY.

You left out the most important bit. Who's going to be getting *you* ready for this?

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

> I see you've been wasting time again on bdsm forums.

Considering that I got into an argument again with that guy who sounds just like you, I suspect I was not the only one.

> You left out the most important bit. Who's going to be getting *you* ready for this?

I'm going to be getting myself ready. The plug approach has worked well, so I will be duplicating it. You didn't think I gave you all of the plugs I bought, did you?

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

> Considering that I got into an argument again with that guy who sounds just like you, I suspect I was not the only one.

As always, I take the fifth. Sir.

> You didn't think I gave you all of the plugs I bought, did you?

Stop buying out the entire store. That's selfish. Leave some sex toys for other people.

Can I watch you do it?

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

> Stop buying out the entire store. That's selfish. Leave some sex toys for other people.

Consider it my own personal sex toy industry economic stimulus act. And it really wasn't that many. There was an entire wall of them; I just bought one of all the ones that looked like they would come in handy. The sales associates were very helpful when I told them that it was in the service of having better sex. I like it when people understand the urge to be thorough. They also recommended the lubricant and cleaning products. 

> Can I watch you do it?

Not this time.

Are there any other changes you'd like to make to the plan?

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

No, I think we're set.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

Okay, shit, now I feel guilty. In the interest of improved communication, blah blah blah, I should point out that "using you for your cock" is *really fucking vague*, Enjolras. Because I am the best boy ever, I totally know what you mean, but it's not clear from the text if you're going to be fucking yourself on me (the assumption) or if you're just going to have some fun playing with me when I'm tied up and can't interfere (not the assumption, but also a valid reading). Considering how much you seem to enjoy doing things to my dick, making use of me is not necessarily what I think it is, therefore communication breakdown.

Also, since we're doing this, I need to ask: are you sure? For your first time, this is gonna be really awkward and could be a terrible idea. I am totally on board with doing this if you are, but there are better ways.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

Thanks for the feedback. I meant fucking myself on you, but I see how it is open to multiple interpretations. I will try to be clearer in the future.

> Also, since we're doing this, I need to ask: are you sure? For your first time, this is gonna be really awkward and could be a terrible idea. I am totally on board with doing this if you are, but there are better ways.

This is how I'd like to do it. If you're objecting, we can do something else. There's always the alternative option you brought up of me playing with your cock.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

No, I'm okay with it. I just want to give you fair warning. I know you have the magical sex touch where you can make awkward and weird things be really hot and amazing, but there's magic and then there's this. 

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

Your concern's well-taken. How about this: I tie you up and we see how it goes and how you react to it. I have some fun playing with you. After that, either I, or you and me together, make the choice on if it goes any further.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Plan for tomorrow

Okay.

R.

 

\---

 

Grantaire is 100% sure, okay, more like 95% sure, that this was not Enjolras's original plan. Enjolras's original plan was probably much more along the lines of: get naked, get on the bed, have Grantaire imitate a fucking machine, lie back and enjoy it. Looking back, that seems like the arc Enjolras was going with this. Tell Grantaire that he'll be having him fuck him hard, tell him that he wants to do it soonish, and then have Grantaire test drive anal play. And then Grantaire blew up that plan, so now Enjolras isn't doing that anymore.

There's just no reason to be stupid about this.

Grantaire's not going to put that in an e-mail, though; Enjolras would then have a plausible-deniability way of taking his sweet time to answer the question. No, if he's going to confront him about this, it'll have to be face-to-face. Grantaire's just not sure if he should be spoiling for a fight. On the one hand, this is absurd, if Enjolras wants Grantaire to fuck him, _there are better ways than this_. On the other hand, if Grantaire picks this fight, it's possible he'll ruin Enjolras's mood completely and end up derailing them into cuddling on the couch while Enjolras pets Grantaire's hair. And Grantaire likes being petted, don't get the wrong impression here, but Enjolras's plan involves tying Grantaire to a bed, and that's not something Grantaire's willing to derail. Not without very good reason.

And what's the worst that could happen? Never mind, bad question, forget it.

Okay, he'll happily trade getting tied up for having Enjolras's first time getting fucked not be tempting disaster. There is no way Enjolras really wants his first time to be with him on top. This has got to be Plan B. Actually, with Grantaire's modifications, they're now on Plan C. But it's his fault they were on Plan B to begin with.

Grantaire knocks and Enjolras pulls the door open.

"I could just fuck you," Grantaire says. Enjolras puts his hand behind Grantaire's neck and pulls him inside. It's warm and comforting and controlling, but Grantaire is not deterred. "We could just do that."

"Are you turning down getting tied up?" Enjolras asks.

"I want to go back to Plan A," Grantaire says. "You just tell me how to fuck you. Service topping, whatever. Let's do that."

A host of emotions pass over Enjolras's face and then Enjolras says firmly, "No."

Grantaire grimaces. "C'mon, please?"

"I'm tying you up and playing with you," Enjolras says. "You seem to think that I haven't thought this through--"

"That's because you haven't," Grantaire puts in.

" _I have_ ," Enjolras says. "Think it over, Grantaire. You're perfectly willing to call me a control freak over and over again, what makes you think I wouldn't want to control absolutely everything about the first time I get your cock inside me?"

"Um, because it's a really awkward position when you don't know what you're doing?" Grantaire offers.

Enjolras scoffs. "What makes you think I don't know what I'm doing? You should have come with me to the store when I offered. I've been practicing with suction cup dildos. What do you think, that I'd have you do this without first being sure that I could? I wouldn't do that to you."

Grantaire stares at him. "You... you what?"

"Do you want me to show you?" Enjolras asks. "I could demonstrate. I'd have to tie your hands first, though. I can't have you getting ahead of yourself."

Trust Enjolras to try to make this all about masturbation. "I, no, no demonstration necessary. You're right, I should have come with you, and also, you should have said something, Enjolras!" Grantaire rubs his face. "Seriously, tell me. Tell me that you're, that you're playing around with dildos and everything."

"I'm playing around with dildos and everything," Enjolras says, deadpan. He puts his hand on Grantaire's shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. I wanted to make sure it didn't get weird. I want this to be good for you. It's just like you using plugs to get ready for me. Of course I'd do the same thing. You're right, I'm sorry, I should have kept you in the loop. Maybe I should have had you serve me during it, like spot me or whatever. It just didn't seem like a good use of our time together. And I didn't want to bore you. The first few tries were frustrating. But I got the hang of it. That's the point of them, getting the hang of things. Everything requires practice. And I know it's not the same as the real thing, but it approximates it in a way that's useful for my purposes. And, yeah, it'll be different. That's taken into account. But it's not like I've never tried anything similar. I've been getting ready for this. I'm okay with doing this. Are you okay with doing this?"

"You are so weird," Grantaire tells him. Enjolras strokes his thumb down Grantaire's cheek and Grantaire leans his face against Enjolras's hand. "Yeah, okay. I'm okay with it. You just should have warned me."

"I thought I had," Enjolras says. "It's not like we haven't talked about me using you for your cock-- sorry, that's being imprecise again, me fucking myself on your cock. You knew that was something I was going to want to do with you. I'm going to make you lie flat on your back and I'm going to ride your cock. Because that's an excellent use for you, having you tied up and at my mercy, my favorite toy for me to play with. You're just like my toys, aren't you? I set you up the way I want you, tie you into place so you can't move, and then I take my pleasure. Yes, I think those dildos were excellent preparation."

Grantaire smiles. "I'm just going to pretend that means I'm the upgrade in all this."

"Exactly," Enjolras says. "I've had my fun with the other ones. Now it's time for me to enjoy you. You're a much more advanced model."

"Yep. For one, I also give blowjobs. And I can clean myself, too, and also cook you breakfast, and tell you more than you'd ever want to know about Greek mythology, although I can't do that during blowjobs because my mouth is otherwise busy. But I could do it in the shower or over breakfast."

"Right now," Enjolras says, reaching down and cupping Grantaire's cock through his pants. Mmm. Grantaire thrusts forward against his palm and Enjolras blatantly gropes him. "I just want you for this. That's all, nothing but this. And you're going to do it, you're going to serve me like this. You won't have to do anything, Grantaire, just lie back and let me take what I want. Let me play with you. Your cock inside me, that lovely plug up your needy ass."

"A gag, too?" Grantaire asks hopefully.

Enjolras shakes his head. "No, not this time, maybe another. We'll have to work out a non-verbal safeword first. But I'll try to remember to give you my fingers if I can and if I'm sure you won't bite me. Remind me if I forget. I know my pretty slut likes having his mouth occupied. And I like that he does. Your mouth looks obscene when it's filled."

"I do my best." Grantaire gratuitously licks his lips. Enjolras is staring at his mouth, this is a total win and also completely predictable. Choosing to use his powers for good, and in the service of a higher cause, Grantaire sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and starts nibbling.

It has its desired effect. "Bedroom," Enjolras orders sharply. Grantaire obeys happily.

Enjolras's bed is already set up for Enjolras's evil plans. The blankets have been stripped and the under-bed restraints are already set up. Grantaire eyes it, then gives in to the urge to inspect it. He knows Enjolras has already tested it and made sure of everything, but Grantaire's going to be the one tied down. The straps look sturdy and he gives them a few tugs. It'd probably take someone much stronger than him to rip them, which is good. The cuffs are velcro, which is something of a relief and Grantaire doesn't want to examine that emotion too closely. He totally wants to be locked in place and have no chance of escape, but definitely not the first time and not even the second time. Handcuffs are all well and good, but if they need to change this scene after they start it, it'll be much easier with velcro. And while Grantaire trusts Enjolras a lot, he's not sure he trusts that Enjolras knows what he's doing. It's entirely possible that, half way through, Enjolras will admit defeat and have Grantaire turn over so Enjolras can just fuck him.

But what's he saying. Enjolras, admit defeat? Right. Sure.

Grantaire runs his fingers over the straps one last time, then sits on the bed and opens Enjolras's nightstand to grab a condom. Enjolras might've already put one out, but Enjolras is letting him explore and investigate, so what the hell, Grantaire will just use his initiative. He finds the condom, but he also finds... "This is mine now," Grantaire says, pulling out the collar and showing it to Enjolras. "I find it, I get to keep it. Finders keepers." It's a beautiful leather, with six rings on it. Definitely in keeping with the whole bondage theme. Was Enjolras planning on using it? Shit, did Grantaire just ruin a surprise? No, no, if Enjolras had plans, he would have stopped Grantaire from treasure hunting in the first place.

"May I?" Enjolras says, and takes it from him. Then he tilts Grantaire's head all the way up and fastens the collar around his neck. His fingers pause against his skin and Grantaire swallows hard, the leather and warmth of Enjolras gloriously close. "Beautiful," Enjolras says.

"Did I ruin a surprise?" Grantaire asks. 

Enjolras strokes along Grantaire's jaw. "Ruin?"

"Was I not supposed to find it?" Grantaire whimpers as Enjolras teases the skin directly above the collar clasp while hooking one his index finger through one of the rings.

"I would have hidden it if I didn't want you to find it." Enjolras tugs on the ring and kisses Grantaire's cheek. "I didn't have a plan yet for giving it to you. Thank you for making one unnecessary."

Oh. Good. "Can I have a leash, too?" Grantaire asks. Fuck, that'd be amazing, Enjolras holding his leash while riding him. Grantaire staring up at Enjolras working his way down his cock, one hand holding the remote for the vibrator driving Grantaire out of his mind, the other holding Grantaire's leash, making damn sure that Grantaire's not going anywhere, as if he could with the restraints, and making it even more damn clear who's in charge here. And it's the one holding the leash, not the one on the other end.

Fuck it. Grantaire rubs his cock through his jeans and belatedly remembers that, oh, right, he's not wearing underwear. Fuck fuck fuck. Is it naked time yet?

Enjolras laughs lightly. "Hands behind your back, boy. And remind me to cuff your hands to your collar sometime." Then he stands up, leaving Grantaire all alone on the bed, his hands obediently behind his back. And so he obviously has nothing better to do than watch as Enjolras strips down. Oh, the things he does for love. Every time he swallows, he can feel the collar against his throat. It's not too tight or too loose, so it's not like it hurts or is moving around and being annoying, it's just _there_. Very obviously there. It's a good metaphor for Enjolras's control, Grantaire decides. Very obviously there.

And Enjolras wasn't lying, he really does have a plug up his ass, and Grantaire stares at it when Enjolras turns around. It's absurdly hot to see and Enjolras, catching Grantaire's gaze, evilly decides to bend over and give Grantaire a better view.

"You are an amazing boyfriend," Grantaire says, because, fuck it, he is. "I mean, I still wish you'd've let me do that for you, but I don't even care right now, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen and I don't even know why."

"Congratulations," Enjolras says, "you now know exactly how I feel."

"No, I don't," Grantaire protests, "because when I do it, you know it's the prologue to you fucking me, or that I want it to be the prologue to you fucking me, or that, just in general, it's with thoughts that you'll be fucking me, or that you could be, the plug is essentially your cock. It's always you, because I don't get to jerk off without you. But you get to jerk off without me--"

"We could change that, if you'd like," Enjolras offers.

Grantaire shakes his head. "No, no, no, we won't change that, I don't like, because the inequality here is really hot. You control my orgasms, I don't control yours, but you can use me for yours. I am totally your toy in this scenario and that's the best thing about it. But if you're doing something sexual, it doesn't necessarily involve me, so it's not like that plug is a substitute for me."

"But today it is," Enjolras says. "And when I've been prepping, yes, it has. And, for the record, when I jerk off, I'm thinking about you, not anyone else. Thinking about what I'm going to do with my good boy the next time we have the chance. And using the dildos and plugs has really made me aware of what a good boy you are."

"You've metaphorically walked a mile in my butt plug?" Grantaire asks and Enjolras smirks. 

"Well, not a mile," he says. "But I didn't prepare adequately last time we tried something like this. I'm not making the same mistake again."

Grantaire rolls his eyes. "Enjolras, here in the real world, we call the overcorrection. You did not need to spend the last month fucking yourself on dildos."

"No," Enjolras says, "but I wanted to. So I did. Take your shirt off."

Yay, naked time now. Grantaire's cock appreciates this. Jeans have never been this uncomfortable in his life. Grantaire pulls his shirt over his head, then pauses. Enjolras just said shirt, nothing more. Grantaire returns his hands to behind his back. Enjolras nods approvingly.

"Good boy," he says. "Now your shoes and socks."

This is much more control than Enjolras usually takes over Grantaire stripping down, but Grantaire's not complaining. He unties his shoes and puts them to the side, then takes his socks off and balls them inside his shoes.

When he looks up, Enjolras is holding the cock ring and vibrator. "Pull your jeans down to your thighs, keep them above your knees," Enjolras orders.

Grantaire almost asks for clarification, but, no, he doesn't actually need one. This is a very clear and concise order. He unbuckles his belt, but doesn't pull it out, then undoes his fly and tugs his jeans down. He'd assumed that Enjolras dictating his clothing choices, especially the lack of underwear, was about Enjolras getting off on controlling his clothing choices. Grantaire's beginning to suspect there's a lot more going on here than that.

"Spread your legs as much as you can," Enjolras orders, and it's not very much at all, Grantaire's pretty well hobbled by this, but he tries. Enjolras sits down next to him and takes Grantaire's cock in hand. The vibrator, remote, and lube are on the bed, and Enjolras is holding the cock ring. Grantaire stays as still as he can as Enjolras strokes Grantaire's cock a few times before fastening the cock ring in place. Then Enjolras pets Grantaire's thigh. Grantaire whimpers.

"On the bed, face down," Enjolras says, and Grantaire does his best to do it quickly, but, again, this is not the best clothing situation for him to move quickly, not if he's going to keep the jeans in place, and he's not about to kick Enjolras or disturb the toys. But he gets into position and then Enjolras is touching his ass and all is right with the world.

Enjolras takes his time getting the vibrator in, and Grantaire would normally say this is being such a tease, but in this case, it's definitely warranted. Not that it's not a gratuitous tease as well. Enjolras is having some fun finger fucking him, which is awesome. Enjolras pushes the vibrator in slowly and Grantaire eagerly welcomes it. He clenches down around it once it's fully seated and sighs happily. That's it. That's nice. That's exactly how everything should be.

"Turn over and pull your jeans all the way up, but don't button them," Enjolras says, wiping his hand off on a wash cloth. He gives Grantaire space to do so, and then the lube comes out again. Oh, god, his sneaking suspicion was right. Enjolras is going to make him keep his jeans on.

This should not be this hot.

But who's he kidding, of course it should be. It's Enjolras having his way with him. It's as hot as it should be, i.e., very.

"Cross your wrists over your head," Enjolras says. Grantaire obeys, and damn Enjolras for remembering that that position alone will always, unfailingly, get Grantaire hard. All it takes is one wrist crossing the other, it just goes right to his cock. His hands over his head, crossed in an imitation of bondage, and he's open and vulnerable. He's giving himself to Enjolras, and fuck, he does not need the help right now getting hard. Or staying hard. Because Enjolras is touching him, stroking his cock carefully, making sure his fly isn't interfering with anything, and Grantaire's going to be tied to the bed. His hands curl into fists above him, fuck, he's going to be tied to the bed. Enjolras is really going to do it to him, really going to have him at his mercy, tied up to do whatever he wants with.

And Enjolras is touching him, getting him ready for this, and Grantaire has to close his eyes because he can't watch, this is much too hot, it's bad enough he has to _feel_ this, and fuck, the vibrator's not even on yet. This is going to be amazing. Fuck, so amazing.

"Shhh," Enjolras says. He strokes Grantaire's hip soothingly. "I've got you, going to get you all nice and ready for me to use. You're so beautiful, you're being so good. That's my good boy, I'm going to have so much fun." He's at least not being a tease with the prep here, only touching Grantaire as much as necessary. This isn't like the times he decided to give Grantaire a handjob and see how long Grantaire could last. Enjolras isn't about to bring out a stopwatch and pen and paper so he can time Grantaire's erections. It's a wonderful mercy right now and Grantaire keeps his eyes closed and tries not to think about handjobs or that he's about to be completely at Enjolras's mercy as Enjolras gets him ready. It's more lube than Grantaire would use for this, but Grantaire's not about to contradict Enjolras. Enjolras is already going to be doing this in a terribly awkward way. If he wants to make damn sure that Grantaire's cock is ready, willing, and able, Grantaire won't say that's a bad idea.

Then Enjolras pats Grantaire's thigh. "Going to wash the lube off my hands. Are you okay here for a minute?"

Grantaire opens his eyes and blinks. "Yeah, of course."

"It'll just be a minute," Enjolras promises, and he keeps to his word, coming back quickly. Grantaire smiles at him from the bed.

"Don't forget the leash," Grantaire says hopefully, and Enjolras snorts.

"I wasn't," he says. "Spread your arms and legs for me, boy."

Grantaire uncrosses his wrists and does his best to put them and his ankles near the straps. Enjolras strokes Grantaire's arm and then wraps the cuff around Grantaire's wrist. Enjolras straps it in place and then touches Grantaire's fingers. "Good?" he asks.

Grantaire nods. Then he remember he's supposed to talk. "Yes, sir, good," he says. He tugs on the strap for effect and whimpers as it holds him in place. He can move, but not much. Enjolras smiles in approval.

"Good," he says. He keeps his hand on Grantaire's body as he moves down the bed. He strokes Grantaire's ankle and attaches the cuff. Grantaire tests it, too, and the others as Enjolras finishes strapping him into place.

"Struggle," Enjolras prompts him, and Grantaire tries, he really does, but first of all, he's kind of tied to the bed here, and secondly, oh my god, this is going right to his cock. He's tied to the goddamn bed and Enjolras is _looking at him_ , and licking his lips, like Grantaire's about to be eaten right up, and Grantaire is totally in favor of that, he really is, he needs this, please please please. He's tied to the bed and there's no way to misinterpret that. He's about to be used, taken exactly how Enjolras wants. And he needs this. He needs this so much. He needs Enjolras to take advantage of this, to do exactly what he wants, and ignore Grantaire's pleasure, because none of this is about Grantaire. It's all about Enjolras. Enjolras taking, Enjolras getting. Everything Enjolras.

"Excellent," Enjolras says, and takes the leash out of a box under the bed. It matches the collar, naturally. Enjolras probably bought them both at the same time. Enjolras wraps the end of it around his palm and then climbs on the bed and straddles Grantaire's chest. If Grantaire were not such a good boy, he would totally take this opportunity to take advantage of Enjolras's cock being _right there_. But Grantaire is a good boy, so he doesn't. Although he's very tempted. See, he does too have some self-control.

Enjolras snaps his fingers in front of Grantaire's face. "Up here, boy," he says, "don't you want the leash?" But he's smirking. Asshole. Grantaire keeps his eyes on the leash as Enjolras attaches it to the collar, then Enjolras gives it a gentle tug.

" _Enjolras_ ," and he's begging, he's actually begging, and he's trying to reach for Enjolras, but, fuck, right, he can't, he's goddamn tied down, and he wants to show his appreciation, wants to thank Enjolras, but he can't, but he is, this is how he is, he's being a good boy, he's doing exactly what Enjolras wants him to be doing, fuck, this is so good, Enjolras, please keep doing this, and then Enjolras kisses him gently.

"I think this is going well," Enjolras murmurs. "Ready to keep going?" Grantaire nods desperately. "Good. I'll stop teasing now."

"Fuck thank you," Grantaire says and Enjolras moves down the bed, straddling Grantaire's legs now, and fuck, all of this has worked really well in distracting Grantaire from what Enjolras is about to do, but there's no distraction that can work anymore. This is really about to happen. Enjolras reaches down and slowly pulls the plug out and Grantaire really hopes he doesn't fuck this up, he really doesn't, but, right, Enjolras's right, he can't fuck this up, it's all on Enjolras to fuck up, if he's going to fuck up, all Grantaire can do is lie here and be good, because Enjolras has taken that choice away from him. He can't be bad. Okay, he can be bad if he comes too quickly, but he won't, he promises, he's a good boy and a good toy and he knows what his purpose here is, and he won't be bad. And if it's bad for Enjolras, it's only Enjolras's fault because it's his idea and he's the one insisting on doing it this way.

And it's not going to be bad, fuck it all, Grantaire refuses to allow it to be bad. He's going to be the best cock for Enjolras to fuck himself on, and it will be great because Enjolras will never concede defeat, Enjolras will do it until it's good for him and he won't stop until he is, so there's no failure here, there's no way this can fail. There, that's good, that's better, that's so much better, and fuck, Enjolras is lowering himself down.

And it's fucking goddamn awkward, of course it is, and Grantaire can't do anything but stay perfectly still, because Enjolras has his concentrating face on, and Grantaire doesn't want to do anything to fuck up Enjolras's plans for how this is going to work. Enjolras has the end of the leash wrapped around his palm, but the remote is still on the bed, but Grantaire won't point that out, he'll do it later if he remembers, because right now is about Enjolras getting Grantaire's cock in his ass and about being a good fucktoy for his dominant, and Grantaire's so good, he's going to be so good.

"This is more complicated than it looks in the diagrams," Enjolras complains, but then he exhales and, _fuck_ , there they go. And it's slow, it's excruciatingly slow, and Grantaire aches to help, wants to move his arms down or his legs up and help, but he tries to move and he can't, and that goes right to his cock. Because Enjolras doesn't need to touch him to control him and keep him in place, Enjolras has toys for that, Enjolras takes such good care of him. And the least Grantaire can do is obey him, and his only orders now are to let Enjolras use him for his pleasure, and he can't not do that, and fuck, is he allowed to move his hips? He doesn't know. He should ask. He should really ask.

But he'll wait until Enjolras lets him. Until he can do anything more than watch Enjolras slowly lower himself down on Grantaire's cock, until he can do anything more than feel Enjolras do it, Enjolras heavy on top of him, Enjolras's hole hot and tight around his cock. There are definitely better ways they could have done this, but this way is good, too, Grantaire is realizing. Enjolras's right, it keeps Enjolras completely in control. And that's definitely the way it should be.

And then Enjolras is seated fully on Grantaire's cock and it's amazing and perfect and such horrible torture, because, fuck, he's _inside Enjolras_ , and then Enjolras tugs gently on the leash.

"Hey," he says hoarsely, "still with me?" Grantaire nods desperately and Enjolras smiles. "You can move now."

And he doesn't want to overwhelm Enjolras, really, he doesn't, but it's so good and Enjolras told him to, so he thrusts up once, and Enjolras doesn't tell him to stop, so he tries again, and he clenches around the plug up his ass and then Enjolras moves, too, and it's good and still unbelievably awkward, but it's Enjolras, and he's touching Grantaire and, okay, this is probably better, no, definitely better, undeniably better for Grantaire than for Enjolras, that much seems clear, and that's no fair, this should be good for Enjolras, too, he should get the most out of this, it's his first time, and Grantaire doesn't really know how to do that, not without taking some control of this, but he can try.

But Enjolras thankfully starts fucking himself on Grantaire's cock, so all Grantaire has to do is match the pace, and he can do that, that's easy, he can focus everything on making this so good for Enjolras, taking his cues and making sure he's following exactly where Enjolras is leading. And Enjolras is still looking so focused, and that's not good, he should be more relaxed, and Grantaire's toes curl in and he fights the straps as he tries to get some momentum and then he clenches his ass and thrusts his hips up and then the cuffs dig into his ankles, the straps pulling him back, fuck that hurts, but Enjolras is panting hard now, he definitely liked that, so it was totally worth it. And the cuffs are digging into his wrists, too, Grantaire didn't even notice, and he tries to breathe and relax back down, but then Enjolras finds the remote on the bed and says reproachingly, "you should have said something," and turns it on.

And then Grantaire's really aware of the bonds, because they're holding him down, holding him back, and Enjolras, damn him, starts giggling. "Your _face_ ," Enjolras says, and then he turns the vibrator off. "Sorry, is that better?"

Grantaire growls at him, then digs his heels into the bed again and squeezes his thighs and _moves_ and manages to make Enjolras moan, good job. "Like it on," Grantaire says. Oh, who's he kidding, he's begging. He's begging a lot. "More? Please?"

"If you'd like," Enjolras says, and thumbs the remote. "Better?"

And Enjolras does something completely illegal with his ass and Grantaire's head thuds back against the bed, his eyes tightly shut. So not fair. Completely not fair. Enjolras has broken him and his dick. It's not too much. It's just enough. But he's going to focus on how it feels now, because, holy fuck, it feels good, so good. He's owned and claimed and not going anywhere, he's right where Enjolras wants him, and that's everything that's perfect and right in the world. And it's so good. Not as good as getting fucked, but nearly. This requires more from him and, fuck, he's going to come too quickly, he knows he is, but Enjolras must have considered that, that must have been part of his plan. When Grantaire's on the bottom, sorry, when Grantaire's getting fucked, it doesn't matter when he comes, because Enjolras can keep going for as long as he wants. But this way, it matters when Grantaire does. And he doesn't want to disappoint, but, when it comes down to it, he's not as good as a toy that will always stay hard. But Grantaire makes up for it in other ways, so that's okay.

"Open your mouth," Enjolras orders from above him, and then he's forcing his index finger into Grantaire's mouth. It tastes like pre-come, wow, was Enjolras jerking off and Grantaire's missed that? He opens his eyes and Enjolras is bracing himself against the bed, and Grantaire watches Enjolras's hips and his abdomen. It's hypnotic and he can tell Enjolras is just trying so hard, he's not losing himself at all, and, fuck, Grantaire really hopes Enjolras is enjoying this. Because Grantaire's enjoying this a lot. It's only fair that Enjolras is, too.

He pulls off of Enjolras's finger and licks his lips and is about to say something about it, but then Enjolras grunts and pushes down hard and then Grantaire's fighting the straps again, trying to get to Enjolras, trying to touch him, trying to hold on, wanting to get up as much as he can and kiss Enjolras and get that look off of his face, relax him and make him forget about everything. But he's held down tight, but, no, wait, "kiss me?" he asks, and he's not even sure if Enjolras can, the position might be too awkward if not outright impossible, but then Enjolras takes a deep breath and moves and, wait, what's going on, but Enjolras is kissing him, Enjolras's hands fisting in Grantaire's hair, and then he's holding Grantaire's wrists down, but still kissing him, so that's okay, and Grantaire's scrambling, but, fuck, he still can't move, the straps and the weight of Enjolras on top of him conspiring to keep him thoroughly pinned, and then Enjolras moves his head and growls in Grantaire's ear, "I need you to stay still. Can you do that for me?"

Grantaire nods desperately and holds his breath and holds perfectly still and then he remembers to open his eyes. Enjolras is down on the other end of the bed and he's tucking Grantaire's cock back in his jeans, what the fuck, and Grantaire would object, but why would he? And Enjolras is buttoning his fly, and then Enjolras climbs back on top of him. "This may hurt," Enjolras informs him and then starts grinding down against Grantaire's erection while jerking himself off. He's got the remote in his hand and he's quickly cycling it through the settings, because it's Enjolras, so of course he is, never giving Grantaire a chance to anticipate what's coming next, and he's right, it does hurt, but it's the good kind of hurt, Enjolras rubbing against him, the material of his jeans rubbing against his cock, fuck, and he can still feel Enjolras, but it's removed and somehow still as hot.

"And keep your mouth open," Enjolras says and then he's coming, and some of it hits Grantaire's face, but mostly it's on his chest. Enjolras rubs his ass against Grantaire's erection one last time, then slides off of him and sits on the bed. "And now you're going to come from nothing but the vibrator. Can you do that?"

Grantaire nods and stops chewing his bottom lip long enough to say, "yes, sir," but then Enjolras tsks and pushes three fingers into Grantaire's mouth, so he guesses so much for nothing but the vibrator, but he's not complaining. He manages to hold off long enough for Enjolras to change the vibrator settings twice and tug on the leash purposefully, not accidentally like all the other times he's forgotten that he's directly connected to Grantaire, and it's so good, so good, and then Grantaire's thrusting up into the air and coming in his jeans. Fuck, that was amazing.

"I'd say happy anniversary, but it's not," Enjolras says. "Still, happy anniversary." Grantaire whimpers. Enjolras pats Grantaire's thigh and turns the vibrator off. "That was very fun, thank you, Grantaire. Ready to be untied?"

Grantaire thinks about that, then nods. If he's learned anything, it's how much he moves. He never noticed it before, only noticing it when suddenly he couldn't anymore. And he likes being restrained, he does, but he thinks he's done for now. Now he wants to touch Enjolras. Now he needs to touch Enjolras. Now he needs Enjolras to pet him and tell him he was a very good fucktoy and pleased his dominant very much.

Enjolras is slow and careful about uncuffing him, spending time stroking and rubbing his skin after freeing him and keeping up a steady stream of soft encouragements. It's like he's realizing that he didn't talk much during and is now trying to make up for it. Grantaire flexes his hands and feet, liking the feeling of being free to move, but also feeling the loss of the control. He misses it, but Enjolras isn't giving him much time to feel the lack, because he unbuttons Grantaire's jeans for him, helps him sit up, and then places his hand gently on Grantaire's cock.

"I'm going to clean you up now, okay?" Enjolras asks and Grantaire nods again. Enjolras is very gentle as he takes the cock ring off and then washes Grantaire's cock clean with a damp washcloth, then cleans up the streaks of come on his stomach and chest. "There we go," he murmurs. "Lift your hips for me," and Grantaire does, and Enjolras starts trying to tug Grantaire's jeans off. Grantaire helps and Enjolras tosses them towards the laundry.

"That's a good boy," Enjolras praises. He kisses Grantaire gently. "You were perfect for me. Collared and leashed like you're my pet." He fluffs Grantaire's hair. "You're so beautiful tied up for me. So beautiful struggling even though you know you can't get free. I'm going to handcuff you one day, going to make sure you know how much I love controlling you, how much I love knowing that you're surrendering yourself to me. My good pet, kept tied up, kept leashed so he doesn't wander off. Is that right? A collar to say who owns him and a leash to attach him to me. Is that what my pet needs?"

Yes, yes, that's exactly what he needs. "Please," Grantaire whispers. He crawls into Enjolras's lap and buries his head against Enjolras's shoulder. Enjolras wraps his hand around the back of Grantaire's neck, overlapping the collar, and squeezes gently. "Don't take it off," Grantaire begs. "Please don't take it off."

"Shh," Enjolras squeezes his neck again, a little tighter. "It's okay. I won't take it off. You'll take if off when you want, when you feel like you can. Okay?" Grantaire nods. "There, that's good," Enjolras continues. He kisses Grantaire's hair. "But I'm going to take the vibrator out. Will you let me do that for you?"

Grantaire considers and Enjolras goes back to playing with Grantaire's hair while he thinks about it. It's nice, it's really nice, and it's enough. It's okay. He'll let Enjolras take care of him. He's a good pet. "Okay," Grantaire says. But he's keeping the collar for now. There's no way Enjolras is taking that off. It'll have to come off eventually, but not now. Not now. And not soon. He's got a collar saying he's owned, saying Enjolras wants him, wants to keep him. He's not giving that up.

"Good boy," Enjolras says. "Kneel up a bit," and Grantaire obeys, and he has to laugh a little at the expression on Enjolras's face as he tries to reach, but it totally does not work, so Grantaire bites the bullet and moves past Enjolras to lie face down on the bed to make this easier for Enjolras.

Enjolras swats his ass. "Good use of initiative," he says, and then pulls the vibrator out as quickly as he can. Grantaire whimpers loudly and Enjolras spanks him again. Grantaire grins.

"Encouraging me," he says.

"Yes, that's entirely the point," Enjolras says. He picks up the leash again and starts winding it around his palm. "This is convenient," he says.

Grantaire laughs and lets Enjolras tug him until he's curled up with his head in Enjolras's lap. "I can just _see_ the power going to your head."

Enjolras scratches Grantaire's scalp gently. Grantaire turns into a pile of goo. "Is that a complaint?" Enjolras asks.

"Hell no," Grantaire says. He blinks and looks up at Enjolras. "Did you, um, like this? You looked intent. On achieving a goal."

"It'll get better with practice," Enjolras says, which Grantaire suspects is Enjolras's way of saying that Grantaire did, in fact, tell him so. "I'd ask if it was good for you, but I'm getting the impression it was. But, aside from my impression: good for you?"

"Of course," Grantaire says, then frowns. "But more the bondage and the, you know, collar and leash," Grantaire makes the point by trying to move. Enjolras doesn't give him any slack in the leash, though, so he's not going anywhere. "Exactly. A bit less the actual sex. Which was good, too! I have no complaints, well, aside from the fact that I did, too, tell you so; this could have been much better for you than it was. But it was fine for me. Better than fine. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. But I really liked the part where you were tying me down and having your wicked way with me. That part was really good."

"So noted," Enjolras says.

"Never been more aware of how much I move, though," Grantaire says. "And how much you move, too. It's like I had a direct line to what you were doing, sometimes, or at least, what half of you was doing. I could feel it through the leash. But what you looked like you were doing was a really tricky exercise routine."

"Yes, I've got the point," Enjolras says. "You don't particularly like that position. It's okay. Next time I tie you up, it'll be to take much more advantage of it. Maybe I'll spank you. Cuff your hands behind your back and make you suck my cock. Tie your legs as far apart as they'll go and fuck you, not caring if it hurts. Would you like that?"

That is the stupidest question Grantaire's ever heard. "Of course I'd like that. You should also blindfold me," he adds. "When you're cuffing me and gagging me with your cock. I should be blindfolded. That would be amazing." It really would. Not being able to see what he's doing, not being able to see Enjolras, not being able to touch Enjolras with anything but his mouth. It would be amazing. "I'd be really desperate and eager. You'd love it."

"I believe you," Enjolras says. He pulls a notebook from under the mattress, oh my god, _he pulls a notebook from under the mattress_. If Grantaire weren't post-coital and being petted, he would totally tell Enjolras exactly what he thinks about that. "Okay, so you like bondage and me having direct control over you," Enjolras punctuates this with a sharp jerk on the leash. Grantaire curses and Enjolras rubs Grantaire's neck with the hand holding the leash to make up for it. "You love the collar, because you like having visible reminders of my control over you. But you'll pass on more riding."

"I wouldn't pass on it," Grantaire objects. "It wasn't bad or anything. But we've had better sex, and I kept getting distracted by how much you looked like you weren't enjoying it."

"I enjoyed it," Enjolras says. "It just took a bit more concentration than I'd expected. But I did like it."

"You didn't finish on my cock," Grantaire says. "You made me put my cock away. I think that says everything."

Enjolras frowns down at him. "Grantaire, please don't read too much into that. It wasn't a slight against you at all--"

"It was that you found the position really uncomfortable and couldn't get yourself off?" Grantaire guesses. "I think next time, you should just have me be on top, but you tell me exactly what to do. I'll like it because you're calling the shots and controlling me, and you'll find it a lot easier. Or we could do riding again, but without me tied down, because we could probably figure out a position that's more comfortable for you. Or you could have me on top of you, but holding really still, and I have to stay still while you do everything. Or, fuck it, we could do that with me on the bottom. You still want me to do all the work? That would be me doing all the work. You can just enjoy it."

"I'm putting it down as being moved to the bottom of the list," Enjolras says. "Not a priority to try it again, but if we want to, we have options for changing things and making it better. Okay with you?"

"Yeah, okay." Grantaire thinks he probably should protest more, but, fuck it, Enjolras is right, there are better things they can do in bed. One day he'll get his cock inside Enjolras again and it will be much better, and also he'll stop managing to do stuff that convinces Enjolras that receiving anal is not his kind of thing. Although, really, this time was entirely Enjolras's fault. Entirely. Grantaire just lay there and let Enjolras do what he wanted. And Enjolras didn't like it and that's Enjolras's fault. There wasn't much more Grantaire could do besides... he doesn't know what, probably nothing. There was nothing else he could do.

Which, yes, was Enjolras's point to begin with. Shut up.

"And definite pluses for the collar, leash, and straps, do them again soon," Enjolras marks it down on paper. "Any changes to make to them? Do you have comments about how I've been using the leash?"

Hmm. Good question. "You've been a bit jerky," Grantaire says. "Steady it out, give me a steady hand, whatever it's called. I do like it, what you're doing, but it's only good in small quantities, not all the time. Great to make me come from it -- I could totally come from it -- but not so great the rest of the time. Be a bit more gentle. Insistent is good, actually pulling me should be rarer."

Enjolras writes that down and then looks at him expectantly.

"Bondage was excellent," Grantaire continues. "No, really, full marks, A+, ten points to Slytherin. We should experiment with different positions, flip through your books and see what appeals. I don't think I'll be able to rank them, because out of my mind with pleasure is not exactly a scale you can use to compare things. But we should definitely do it again, all the time. Can you keep the straps attached to the bed? I don't know if it'll damage your mattress if you do, but it would be hot as fuck to have sex on this bed with the straps there. Tantalizingly there. If I were being handsy, you could take one of the straps and tie me down. It wouldn't even have to be one of the wrist straps, you could do it to the ankles, too, have me wherever, however you want me. And keep me there, too, hence the straps. And we could be flexible, having them there if the mood struck you to suddenly tie me up when you were fucking me. Or you could tie me face up and give me the most agonizing blowjob in the history of the world, just really torture me and drag it out, and you liked seeing me struggle, yeah? I would struggle. I would struggle a lot. It would be fantastic. What do you think? Noted for the record?"

"Noted for the record," Enjolras agrees. "I'm in favor of all of that. More for some than others, but I do like all of them. In theory, we could do that last one tomorrow, I wouldn't have to change anything about the configuration at all. I'd still want you plugged--"

"You always want me plugged," Grantaire says, because this is a truism about the world he has discovered and enjoys quite a bit.

"But not a cock ring," Enjolras continues smoothly. "And I'll probably want you to come three times before I let you go. Since you'll be tied up at my pleasure, after all."

Oh, god. "We'll have to break for snacks in the middle," Grantaire says. Well, no, they won't have to, but it'll be kinder to his dick if they do. Because he knows Enjolras. He knows what goes on inside that head. "And since I'll be tied up, you're going to have to handfeed me."

"Not a problem," Enjolras says. "Although that shouldn't be necessary. It won't take too long. I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied, you're not going to be getting any breaks."

"You just want to see if it's possible to make me pass out from an orgasm," Grantaire accuses him. "I see through your cunning plan. You want to see if the porn is right and you really can make me black out through the sheer amazingness that is sex with you. I'm on to you, Enjolras. I know exactly what you're doing."

"I don't want you to pass out," Enjolras says. He pats Grantaire's shoulder. "I just want to see what your body can do when given the proper incentive."

"Oh, god," Grantaire says. "There are going to be stopwatches again, aren't there?"

"Proper data collection techniques are important," Enjolras says primly. He completely ruins it by scratching Grantaire behind his ears. 

"Purr," Grantaire says, and Enjolras laughs.

"Okay, point taken," Enjolras says, although Grantaire's not sure what point he was making there. But it's okay. Enjolras knows how to read his mind. It's all good. All shall be well. "So how about it? We can see how quickly you can orgasm when we're involving multiple orgasms with the primary stimulating factor being a blowjob."

"And the plug," Grantaire says. "Don't forget it."

"I wasn't," Enjolras says. "How big do you want it to be? Or would you like to be at the mercy of the remote again?"

Grantaire thinks about it for a moment. "The remote gives you more hands-on control. You can then keep track of how things go based on the remote setting. On the other hand, you're going to have to record that data while sucking me off. That sounds a bit complicated. A normal plug is pretty static, it's not going to change. How many variables do you want to have to deal with? How complicated is this experiment going to be? And, yes, before you look so smug, you have managed to make this my kink, too, congratulations."

"Thank you," Enjolras says and does not make a crack about participation or enthusiasm or consent, which probably hurts something deep in Enjolras's dark soul. "You make a good point. We should limit the number of things I'm going to have to keep track of. Let's not corrupt the data. You'll be using a big plug, I've decided, because I'm going to want to fuck you afterwards, when you're really sore and tender and whimpering. Don't worry, I'll be gentle and very slow."

Grantaire's not sure that's reassuring, but he's completely sure he's in favor of this plan. "I'm in favor of this plan," he says. "All of it, although afterwards I will probably call you some very dirty words."

"Afterwards you'll probably fall asleep and take a thirty minute nap before waking up and demanding cookies," Enjolras says. Which is true, Grantaire allows. Enjolras knows him a bit too well. "But, go ahead, tell me what a terrible person I am. I'm going to be the one fucking you. All encouragement is good encouragement. You know how much I love it when you're loud."

"I've been reliably informed that good boys should be loud," Grantaire says. "I can't remember who told me that, but I'm sure it'll come to me."

"Brat," Enjolras says, and tugs gently on the leash. Grantaire makes an approving noise and nuzzles him. "Should I spank you first? Give you a nice warm up?"

"That would corrupt your data," Grantaire says. "You'll have to control for it. I'm sorry, Enjolras, but you said just a blowjob, and so that's what you're going to get. Just a blowjob."

Enjolras pets him idly with the hand holding the leash, and Grantaire approves of all of this. "It's not set in stone. We can change it. I could spank you, then suck you off. You would probably prefer that, I'd think. It would make it easier for you to keep coming for me. Consider it a running start."

Grantaire considers it, then shakes his head. "No, I think the first idea was best. You want to see my amazing refractory skills in action. That means we keep it simple, strip it down, nothing complicated. We have to establish some kind of baseline, right? So that the time you decide I'm going to come multiple times from your dick, we have something to compare it to. And let's not ignore the training aspects of this. For me, not you, because I know you did just spend a month playing with dildos to get ready for real life sex. But if you want me to do this at the drop of a hat, or at your order, this is gonna require practice. Practice that is not just your hand like the last couple times. We need to build up to it. So first your hand, and then we compare that to your mouth, and then we just keep building from there. Because otherwise, yeah, it's just not going to be possible. My dick does not work that way. Practice makes perfect."

"Okay." Enjolras writes that down. Well, probably not the bit about practice. "So, next time we have a chance, I'm going to tie you face-up, put a large plug in you, and suck you off until you come for me enough times that I'm satisfied -- no, I'm not going to put down three, that's going to require some flexibility. If it's really not something you can do, I want to be able to give you a break without you having to stop it for me. Consider this my pre-emptive safeword, if you must. It will probably be three. It might be four, if you're exceeding both of our expectations and I'm confident you can keep going. It might be two, if it's really hard, erm, difficult for you. I'll be the one to make the final decision about that. Okay?"

Grantaire nods. "Yeah. But I can totally do three orgasms. I mean, I have before. I can do it again." He's not sure about four, but if Enjolras wants four, then Grantaire will, by god, give him four.

"That'll be my job, to make sure you can," Enjolras says. "And after I am satisfied with your dick, as you would put it, I'm going to untie you and then fuck you. It'll be over pretty quickly, because I'll be pretty close after you've been so good for me, that always gets me so hard, Grantaire. I'll be very slow, the slowest fuck you've ever had. My thighs are going to burn, that's how slow I'm going to be. Because you're going to need slow, won't you? You're going to need me to be at my most careful. But you're going to need my cock all the same. You'll be so desperate and so perfect for me, all you'll have to do is take me. And you're so beautifully obedient that I know you will, perfectly. And then when I'm done with you, I'll tuck you in and kiss you and tell you how perfect you are. And then you can nap while I put your times into the spreadsheet."

"So romantic," Grantaire says.

"Yes, I know," Enjolras says. He flips to a new page in the notebook. "And now the collar." Enjolras tickles Grantaire's neck above the leather. "You like it. How often do you want it?"

"Always and forever," Grantaire tells him. "Well, okay, no, it'd probably lose its eroticism if it were on all the time, and I don't think it's comfortable enough to do that. It's comfortable, but it's definitely a sex toy. Every time we fuck would be great, but I don't want us to suddenly have to stop everything we're doing so we can find it. Not that I think either of us would lose it, but if it were at my apartment and we were fucking here, or the other way around, it would suck if we agreed I'd always have it on when we fucked and then we couldn't. We shouldn't have to either have a custody agreement for it or move in together," and Enjolras has that face like he wants to bring up moving in together again, so Grantaire continues quickly, "and I think it would be best if you held onto it, because you're the dominant, you put it on me, it's your way of claiming me. It means you own me, so you have custody of the collar and you get to decide when I wear it."

"So your final answer is, you want me to decide how often we use it?" Enjolras asks.

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess," Grantaire says. He frowns. "So long as how often means a lot. When it's appropriate. But it's up to you."

Enjolras huffs. "The signals you're sending right now... okay. I get to decide when to put it on you, you get to decide when to take it off. But you take it off, I don't, not unless you ask me to do it for you. You can request it at any time, and you can also turn it down. If it gets to be uncomfortable and you stop wanting to wear it, but still want a collar, let me know, we can discuss buying a different one. Would you like to have to call me to get my permission to put it on if you want it and I'm not here?"

"If you want me to wear it when you're not here, you call me and tell me to do it," Grantaire says. "We have enough ways for me to use my initiative to remind myself you own me when you're not around, this one can be yours. Because it is your collar. I just wear it."

"You like the symbolism, got it," Enjolras says. "How often do you want the leash? Only when it's appropriate, or would you like to create situations directly around using it?"

"Appetizer or main course?" Grantaire asks. "Um, probably appetizer. It gives you direct control and I really love that. It's a bit redundant with this kind of bondage, I'm tied to the bed so what exactly do you need to lead me to do or pull me back to prevent me from doing, but the symbolism is still hot there. Tied up and at your mercy and at the end of your leash, yes, please, more of that. But it also works great for blowjobs, because, again, direct control. Boot licking. Any kind of service, anything where you can give me orders by pulling the leash. That would be great. And extra great with handcuffs, we could really have fun with that combination. And we need to give you a chance to practice your leash-handling skills."

"Okay." Enjolras scratches behind Grantaire's ears pointedly. "And the obvious? How do you feel about pet connotations?"

"Um, cats and dogs are good," Grantaire says. "I don't know how I'd feel about any other animals. But I can be your good kitty or your good puppy. Although I think the idea of the puppy is to be naughty, isn't it? Get on the furniture, chew on things."

Enjolras shrugs. "I imagine it varies widely." 

"Yeah, probably," Grantaire says. "But in terms of the leash, you can totally call me your dog, or tell me to heel, and make me crawl after you. I'm in favor of that. What about you? Still sad your lease won't let you have a dog?"

"Funny," Enjolras says. "I do like the idea of having you on a leash and just keeping you there for a while. That sounds like a good foreplay idea. You could be on a chair, or you could kneel at my feet and I could feed you. We could hang out, but you'll be on the leash and not able to wander very far without asking me to come with you, or to move so that you can reach something. You're probably going to get spanked at some point in this."

"Nice to know that's how your brain works," Grantaire says. "Keep me close, spank me. Naturally."

Enjolras taps his shoulder hard enough that it possibly counts as a swat. "Slut. You're going to be so good for me, I won't be able to resist you. I'll take you over my lap and show you how much I appreciate you. Or I'll take you over the couch. No, first I'll tie the leash around something to keep you in place, and then I can use both hands without worrying about accidentally choking you. I'll tie you to something and have my way with you. Hmm. I might do that anyway. Impromptu bondage. Yes, I think this will go quite well."

Grantaire shivers.

Enjolras flips the notebook back to the first page. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says. "The clothing control. What do you think about that?"

"It was a good surprise," Grantaire says. "Really didn't expect what you ended up doing, although maybe I should have. The control itself... that was kinda hot, yeah. Did you just do it for the scene, or do you like telling me what to wear in general?"

Enjolras looks a little uncomfortable. "It was hotter than I expected," he confesses. "I thought it would be a means to an end, and then I found that I really liked the idea that you were wandering around without underwear and in those jeans just because I told you to. But I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing it with any frequency."

Huh, interesting. "What about it bothered you?" Grantaire asks.

"I'm not sure," Enjolras says. He frowns. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Okay." Grantaire can accept that. Enjolras will probably ruminate over his emotions for a day or so, and there's like a 50% chance he'll decide it was just indigestion, or something. "But until then, you can totally, um, you know, do things like tie me up and then cut my underwear off of me. Because that would be hot. I would gladly sacrifice my underwear to the cause."

Enjolras looks like he's really turned on by that thought. Grantaire turns his head and presses against Enjolras's cock. Yes, very interested. Maybe... "No," Enjolras says, tugging him back. "To the blowjob," he clarifies. "Yes to me cutting your underwear off. If you'd like, we can buy some just for that. They can be as plain or as fancy as you'd like. And then I'll get you on the damn bed, tie you up, and then get them off of you so I can fuck you."

"Why, Monsieur Enjolras, I didn't know you had it in you. Fancy underwear kink." Grantaire grins. "Oh, that'll be fun. That's a yes," he adds, in case Enjolras missed it. "Yes to fancy underwear, yes to taking me to a lingerie store and going wild. Yes to all that. Write it down."

Enjolras writes it down.

"I think black's my color," Grantaire muses. "I know red is classic, but black is, too, we shouldn't have any problems finding something hot and lacy for me to put on and you to take off. Or, hm, midnight blue would work well, too. Or you could try to find something a bit different. Electric yellow or neon purple or the like. Whatever you like. Whatever you most want to tear off of me with your teeth or pull off me really slowly, again with your teeth. I am totally on board with indulging this kink. Are you sure you don't want a blowjob?"

"We are doing important negotiation right now," Enjolras says.

"We can do important negotiation later," Grantaire points out.

Enjolras hesitates and Grantaire knows he has him. "Okay, but you don't get to use your hands," Enjolras says. He sprawls back on his elbows and lets Grantaire position himself better between his legs. Grantaire grins. He is totally the best boy.

"If I'd known talking about underwear would do this to you," Grantaire says, and then licks up Enjolras's cock and then Enjolras groans and Grantaire loses that train of thought. Enjolras, naturally, hasn't dropped the leash, and he's giving gentle tugs on it every so often, directly Grantaire where he wants him to go. The collar and leash were definitely the best ideas Enjolras has ever had in his life.

Grantaire pulls back enough to tell Enjolras so, and Enjolras laughs. "I'll remember that." He puts his free hand on Grantaire's head and pushes him down. "As you were."

Enjolras does tend to really enjoy negotiation, that's been obvious from the start, and apparently underwear really gets him off. Huh.

Grantaire pulls off again, "is it the underwear in general, or just taking it off? Because I can always wear interesting underwear for you if you want, sir," and then Enjolras growls and grabs his head and Grantaire loses all control of this blowjob. Which is fine with him. More than fine with him. He is completely fine with Enjolras fucking his mouth. Mmmm.

After Enjolras has come, he lets Grantaire lick him clean and then keep sucking, he is so nice. Grantaire really appreciates this.

"I really appreciate this," he says to Enjolras's balls and then spends some time making nice with them. Enjolras is scribbling above him, but Grantaire really doesn't care. He's doing important work down here. Important work like making damn sure Enjolras remembers how awesome Grantaire is with his mouth. Because he is very good with his mouth, thank you.

"I don't want to control your underwear choices all the time," Enjolras says when Grantaire's moved to the crease of his thighs. "But I would get off on it if you chose to wear it, or not wear any, as the mood strikes you, and keep me informed of your decisions. Or if you'd like to have them be a surprise for me, when I get you naked, to find your cock encased in something frilly and lacy and just for me to see and get you out of however I damn well choose."

That sounds good. Grantaire nods and then Enjolras pulls on the leash. "Up," Enjolras orders. Enjolras pushes the notebook to the side and then he gets into what must be a more comfortable position for him, because he lets Grantaire go right back to exploring his skin with his mouth. Enjolras rubs at the collar and Grantaire whimpers.

"It's okay," Enjolras murmurs. "I've got you."

"I know you do," Grantaire says, suddenly petulant, but Enjolras just laughs at him.

"You know, eventually we're going to need showers."

"Later," Grantaire tells him, and goes back to sucking happily at Enjolras's cock.


End file.
